Sarah's Vampire Diaries
by Wepdiggy
Summary: Sarah Walker, vampire, has seen many things.  These are just a few of her tales.  Happy Hallowhedon!
1. The New Guy

_A/N: Wow, has it really been THAT long since I published anything? I didn't realize. Anyway, so **Frea** and **mxpw** decided it would be a good idea for all the members of **Castle Inanity** to write a Halloween themed story set in the Whedonverse, and I love the Whedonverse, and I did it last year with a Firefly crossover, so I figured I'd give the Buffy/Angelverse a go. This is actually an idea I've had for some time. Problem is, I could never really work out a plot for it. It was just a series of fun ideas and scenes. But since it's a holiday story, I can get away with that. Over the next few days, I'll try to publish one scene a day, over the course of Sarah's life as a Joss Whedon-style vampire. Hopefully it will be fun to read. Thanks, and happy Halloween! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Buffy, so the characters and the ideas presented are not my own. So, yeah, what I'm saying is, don't sue. Please and thank you._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

"I don't get it," Bryce huffed.

Sarah snorted back a laugh. "Well what else is new?" she asked.

The two were waiting outside a Buy More, of all places. Two good-looking, smart (at least Sarah), capable vampires sitting in the parking lot of an electronics chain, waiting for a Buy More employee to emerge. To Bryce, it made no sense.

"I mean, what's so special about this guy?" Bryce whined. "So he's going to be your new toy. You'll just get bored with him in a few weeks, like you did with that scientist."

Sarah sighed. "Jill was different," she said. "She was never a long-term solution. She was just…nice."

"And this Charles, he's what? Some kind of sex-god?"

Sarah looked at Bryce, clearly affronted. "That's not why I want him," she said.

"So you're _not_ going to sleep with him?" Bryce asked incredulously.

"I never said that," Sarah said quickly, defensively. "I mean, I'm sure I'll sleep with him." Bryce groaned, but Sarah ignored him and continued. "But that's not why he'll be a valued addition to our team. As I've told you already, he's a seer."

"Yeah, you've told me that already, but I fail to see how bull with no balls will help us at all."

Sarah looked at Bryce dumbly. _Seriously?_ "You know what a steer is, but you _don't_ know what a _seer_ is?"

"What?" Bryce asked, shrugging. "We spent a lot of time in Texas around the turn on the 20th Century."

Well, that was true. "The blood's spicy there," Sarah said knowingly. But she didn't have time to dwell on the past at that moment. "But that's not the point. A seer, like Chuck, can see into the future."

"Oh, wow," Bryce said. He was getting excited. "So like, we could go visit ourselves in 2050?"

She didn't know how, but even after all their time together, Bryce still amazed Sarah with his stupidity sometimes. "That's…not really how it works," she said, biting her tongue, trying to resist the urge to bop him on the nose.

"Oh," Bryce said, disappointed. Then he seemed to brighten a bit. "But, we can like, go back and stop things like the Kennedy assassination then?"

"Thank God you're pretty," Sarah groaned.

It wasn't a compliment, but of course Bryce didn't get that. He just smiled, and looked generally happy (doofy) about Sarah's words. Damn her guy needed to hurry up. She really needed another sane person to share conversation. Bryce was nice to look at, but things worked better when there was someone Sarah could talk to. Things had been slow in that department since the Cleveland Incident. She still missed Carina. For the talks. And for other stuff.

But just as Sarah's mood was starting to sour, her target emerged from the Buy More.

"There's my guy," she said, a predatory gleam showing in her eye.

Bryce sighed. "Fine, I'll make myself scarce."

"Good boy," Sarah said, patting him on his head and sending him on his way.

Sarah added a little more sway to her normal walk as she strolled over towards the Nerd Herder.

He didn't see her at first, which pissed Sarah off just a bit. How dare he miss her sexy walk! But he was engrossed in whatever was on his iPhone. Nerd.

Sarah cleared her throat, and Charles looked up, finally.

"Um, can I help you miss?" he asked.

And he was nervous. It was kinda cute. "I don't know, I think you can," she replied. "You're Charles Bartowski, right?"

If he was nervous before, he was nearly wetting himself now. "I—wait, who are you? Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Charles."

"Chuck," he corrected.

"Okay, Chuck. So, I was just—"

Sarah stopped talking when she saw Chuck's eyes roll back, and his head begin to shake back and forth. And just as it started, in a flash, it was over. Now he didn't look nervous anymore. He looked _scared_. Damn, is that what it looked like when he had a vision? Did he know who she was? What she was?

"Chuck, I—"

"Stay back," he said, clearly terrified. "I, um, I—Just stay back!"

Chuck began to stumble backwards. He tripped over his own feet, and Sarah sighed. No chance this was going to go smoothly now.

She gave up all pretenses of trying to seduce him. They would draw attention if things didn't turn around in a hurry. Or end. She chose the latter option.

Chuck screamed when Sarah changed. He'd probably never seen a vampire before. At least, not in full "vamp-mode." Sarah knew it had to be a shock to him to see the ridges appear on her forehead, her face all weird, eyes yellow, her teeth grow to full length. She almost took pity on him. You know if demons could have pity.

Instead, she sprang with lightning-quick grace, and attached herself to his neck. There was no fight then. He relaxed and let her drink him. But she was careful not to take too much. Just when the time was right, Sarah undid the top two buttons on her blouse, exposing her cleavage. She used her fingernail to slice herself, right between her breasts, and pressing Chuck's face just there, allowed him to drink of her.

"Bryce!" she called over her shoulder. "It's done."

"Good," Bryce said, emerging from the shadows, wiping his mouth. "I just drank an Indian guy, and you _know_ what that does to my stomach. We can go home now?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we can leave."

She gently set Chuck's body on the ground. "I'll come for you tomorrow night," she whispered to his still form.

* * *

_A/N: Again, this is just one of probably five scenes I'll do. Also, I thought for Chuck to be a seer, it really should operate like the Intersect, right? Eh, it worked for me. And I'm sure some of you don't like how goofy Bryce is, but as Frea pointed out to me once, in the Buffyverse, a really good looking person is either extremely kick-ass, or dumb as a rock. Well, Sarah had the kick-ass covered, so that left Bryce with, well, you read it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and again, I'm going to try to update these daily. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	2. The Cleveland Incident

_A/N: While I try to figure out how to make Chuck into Drusilla, I figured I'd go ahead and give you the "Cleveland Incident" that was mentioned in the first chapter. Okay, so I was having a conversation with __**mxpw**__ once and it was brought up that the Sarah/Carina relationship (canon) in Chuck is eerily similar to the Buffy/Faith relationship in Buffy. I agree, and that kind of fueled my desire to write this chapter. Just a fair warning, there is some femslash in this chapter. Sarah is not involved for you purists, but girl-on-girl loving does happen. And there's mentions of Fuffy. Oh, and I may have played with Buffy canon just a bit. Also may have played with NYC history, I'm not sure. But it's just a story, so read and enjoy, and try not to focus on the details, I guess.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: The Cleveland Incident**

Sarah sat perched just outside the open window on the second floor of a seedy motel. She was a vampire, which meant some less than stellar living conditions at times, but even for her, a place like this just seemed beneath her. But then, Cleveland in general was a hole, and she couldn't _wait_ to leave.

She wouldn't have even come to this motel if it wasn't for Carina. Sure, Sarah lacked a soul, and thereby the ability to feel things like loyalty, but she was always there for her team. If only because the capture of a team member could lead to problems for Sarah herself. And Carina was a team member who could potentially be captured.

It never should have happened. No, strike that. Sarah never should have _let_ it happen. But she was a soft-touch when it came to Carina at times. Or Carina's personality was simply too overbearing for Sarah, but either way, what Carina wanted, she usually got. And Sarah had been busy trying to keep Bryce out of trouble, so when they were in a crowded dance club, and she saw Carina cozying up to a slayer, Sarah offered only token protests.

Carina said she had everything under control, and that it was no big deal, so Sarah let it slide. Figured Carina would have a few dances with the short, admittedly attractive slayer, and that would be it. Carina would be able to tell everyone that she danced with death, and walked away unscathed.

Sarah should have known better. Carina was never one to leave well enough alone.

Ever since the unfortunate incident that rendered all potential slayers with slayer abilities, it had become well known in the underworld that slayers were rarely alone. Where you saw one, you would always see at least another. So when Sarah made this Faith, as she called herself, she knew she had to be on her guard. Knew she had to keep her crew in line.

Maybe that's why she couldn't keep Carina from leaving the club with Faith. Bryce was a handful under ordinary circumstances. Give him the opportunity to get himself in real trouble, Sarah had to keep an extra eye on him.

But regardless of the circumstances, the events of the night had rendered her a helpless spectator as Carina got intimate with a slayer. And at first, it was no big deal. Well, true, Sarah would've rather not have been treated to a live porn show, but at least Carina didn't seem to be in any _real_ danger.

A slayer sleeping with a vampire? Times had really changed.

The only other time Sarah had been so close to a vampire slayer was back in the late 70's. Carina just _had_ to see _Annie_ (yeah, Sarah didn't get it either, but she guessed it was ginger solidarity or something), so the team visited New York.

After the show, Sarah, Bryce, and Carina were on the LL for a late night snack when they saw her. She didn't look imposing on her own, but there was something in the back of Sarah's brain that tickled when they saw her. She was African-American, young, with an afro and a leather jacket, and immediately, Sarah just _knew_. Slayer.

It's not that she was scared. Well, okay, maybe she was a _little_ scared, but her natural vampire instincts told her to stay and fight, only they had a very tight schedule if they were going to make it to their sealed shipping container before sunlight for their trip back to the West Coast, and a fight just wouldn't fit into their plans. So they ran.

But for whatever reason, tonight, Carina didn't run when she met this Faith, and if it came time to fight, Sarah was ready. Maybe the fight would come after the sex? Odd, sure, but Sarah couldn't judge. Her own sexual hang-ups could fill a phone book. So Sarah just sat in wait, prepared for a fight should one happen.

Carina and this Faith were really getting into it. And apparently Carina had found someone whose language was as blue as her own. That thought almost made Sarah smile. And she would have, you know, if part of her team wasn't banging a slayer at the moment.

Sarah jumped when she heard a loud crashing sound (and it had to be loud to be heard over the two very boisterous women she was watching) as the door to the motel room crashed in on itself.

A small, angry looking blonde woman stood in the now open door-frame. Carina looked over at the cause of the commotion. Faith probably would've, too, but from her position, it just wasn't possible.

Then, in the blink on an eye, before anyone could react, this small woman (and Sarah could smell the slayer on her from all the way across the room) produced a wooden stake from, well, somewhere, and it was hurtling towards Carina.

Carina didn't even have time to react before the stake plunged into her naked chest, right through her heart. Her eyes widened, her jaw hung open for just a moment, then she was nothing. Just dust.

"The hell, B!" shouted Faith. "I was eating that."

"She was a vampire," the blonde, this "B," said. "And you're _supposed_ to be my girlfriend!"

Sarah didn't want to stick around for this lovers' quarrel to end. She couldn't risk it. Losing Carina was bad enough. She couldn't put herself in danger. Bryce needed her. Oh yeah, and Sarah didn't want to be dust.

It would be hard finding a replacement for Carina. The three of them had been together for so long. But maybe some day.

* * *

_A/N: So that's all for now, folks. Also a quick note. I'm sorry I haven't replied to any reviews for the first chapter, but I really wanted to focus on making sure I got this one out today. I'll try to go back and correct that mistake some time tomorrow. Next chapter, I'll either go into the Jill debacle, or I'll bring Chuck back. I haven't decided just yet. But either way, I think you for reading this chapter, and I look forward to your reviews. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


	3. Power Potential Number Wu

_A/N: I'm not at all sure what made me decide to go back to this story, but I randomly started reading it the other day, and I felt inspired. Also, it's a story that I don't have to think about that much. A story I don't have to worry about future chapters, and writing myself into a hole, because it's more a fun thing to write than any of my more serious/involved stories, so I gave it a go. If nothing else, I figured, it might help me break this recent writers' block. And I really had fun writing it. Anyway, hopefully it's not complete crap. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. _

_Oh, and also, thanks to everyone who voted for me in the ultimate Awesome Awards. And for those of you that didn't vote for me, you can piss right off. Nah, I'm kidding. Or am I? Hmm… No, seriously, it's an honor that I was even considered for so many awards, and an even greater honor that Adorable Psycho won best all-time Crackfic. Thanks, guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Power Potential Number Wu**

"I think your sources were off, Casey," whined the diminutive, Asian Slayer.

"Hmph."

"Grunts don't count as words, Casey."

"Good thing I'm a Watcher and not a talker then," he shot back.

The Slayer frowned. "Well so far, all you've done tonight is _watch_ me walk around a stupid cemetery. No vamps, no demons, nothing. I'm borrrrred."

"Be careful what you wish for," Casey warned.

"My wish is that I get to leave this stupid cemetery. I'm late for band practice."

"Band practice?" the Watcher asked.

"Yes," she said. "My all-Slayer ska band, Crucifictorious."

"What—"

"What? It makes sense. We use crucifixes when fighting vamps, and—"

"I wasn't concerned that you'd suddenly found religion, I assure you. I was just unaware that there was a band consisting of only Slayers, and that you were in it."

"Oh, yeah," Anna said. "We play together three nights a week, then we make with the lady kisses, and get all—"

Casey's expression soured even more (if that was possible). "I swear, Wu, if you don't shut up right now, I will personally feed you to the next evil creature I see."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Says the mere mortal to the Slayer."

"Don't underestimate the power of a desperate man," he mumbled.

"Oh, I know all about desperate men," she said teasingly. "Desperate women, too. I mean, look at me. I'm superhuman, _and_ I'm super hot. How could anyone not want—"

Anna stopped mid-sentence when a rustling came from a nearby grave.

"Finally," she said, dropping into a fighting stance and readying the wooden stake she kept tucked into her pants at the small of her back.

The fresh dirt on the grave of one Charles Bartowski—1981-2011—continued to shift. Not fast enough for Anna's liking, however.

"Hurry up," she groaned. "I have places to go, people to do."

"Wu, I warned you about—"

An unholy growl emanated from behind the pair, and before Casey could turn around, he was blindsided by what appeared to be a locomotive with streaming blond hair.

The Watcher flew through the air, and his assailant finally came to a halt. Her fangs were out, her eyes were a sickening yellow, the ridges on her forehead almost seemed to throb with anger and hate.

"Get the _fuck_ away from him," the vampire roared. "He's mine!"

Anna clicked her tongue. "Sorry to disappoint," she said, shaking her head, "but both your asses belong to me."

This was only the fourth Slayer Sarah had ever come across. She had always been so careful in the past to avoid them. But times had changed. Now, there wasn't just one running about, causing problems for vampires everywhere. There were now hundreds, if not thousands in the world, just looking to take down someone like Sarah.

Sarah had changed, too. There was a time when she had a healthy fear of those whose sole purpose in life was to eliminate her, and those like her. There was a time when Sarah would've run out of town at just the mention of a Slayer. Not that she was a coward. Far from it. She was just careful. But after watching Carina get dusted right in front of her own eyes, and now, with an opportunity to lure a true seer to her side, Sarah was through running. She was ready to fight.

Sarah took a hard swing at the Anna's head, which the Slayer expertly ducked, moving behind Sarah to deliver a strong blow to the back of the vampire's neck.

Sarah stumbled forward, but regained her composure. She crouched and rounded a kick, sweeping Anna's feet from beneath her, sending the Slayer crashing to the ground.

Sarah moved quickly, lunging at her fallen foe. But Anna was just as quick, rolling out of the way, leaving Sarah grabbing at nothing but air and ground.

Anna was on her feet in an instant, kicking Sarah hard in the ribs. It hurt like hell. Luckily, there would be no risk of internal bleeding, what with her already being dead and all. It still didn't make it feel any better.

Sarah hissed and lunged at the Slayer again, but Anna easily deflected the punch Sarah threw at her, and crouched to avoid the follow up roundhouse kick the blond vamp sent her way.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Sarah turned her head for just an instant. _Bryce_.

Anna took advantage of the momentary distraction, landing a hard elbow against Sarah's jaw.

Sarah took a wobbly step back, her hand massaging her face, testing for an injury.

"Kinda busy here, Bryce," Sarah grumbled through clenched teeth.

"You want me to help? I'm not busy," he said.

Sarah had to fight not to roll her eyes. Even under dire circumstances, Bryce's could manage to say the stupidest things.

"No, I just want you to stand around, watching," she said sarcastically.

"Well if you say so, I guess—"

"Of _course_ I want your help, dumbass," Sarah growled as she advanced on the Slayer again. That's where the conversation ended.

Anna tried to elbow Sarah again, but this time, she was ready. Sarah grabbed Anna's arm, and pulled her close. She headbutted the Slayer, hard, before throwing her back across a tombstone.

The Slayer was writhing in pain on the ground, and Sarah moved to end it, pouncing upon her downed enemy. Easily in control, Sarah almost salivated at how close she was to getting her first taste of Slayer blood, when she felt someone grab her collar from behind.

It was the Watcher who pulled Sarah away from his Slayer, and this time, she didn't have surprise on her side against him. He, in fact, had all the advantage.

Time seemed to slow almost to a halt, the large man's arm moving toward her in what felt like slow motion, a stake in his hand, ready to end her.

Sarah didn't have time to move. Didn't have time to speak. She didn't even have time to blink, as she prepared herself for her end.

An end that never came.

Just before the Watcher could pound his stake into her chest, Bryce appeared out of nowhere, stepping in front of her.

Sarah watched in horror as the wooden stake was buried in Bryce's heart. He eyes widened, and he turned his head to face Sarah.

"It's hard to say goodbye," he said. And with that, he exploded into a cloud of dust.

Sarah was in shock. How had things gone so wrong?

"Um, hello? What's going on here?"

Sarah, snapping out of her momentary stupor, looked over to see her seer, now standing above his grave, a confused look on his face.

She nearly flew over to him, grabbing his hand. She looked back at the Watcher, and the now recovering Slayer who looked ready to strike.

"Chuck, I know you have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait."

She slowly stepped back, still facing Anna and Casey, pulling Chuck with her.

"Right now," she said, "we have to run."

The two bolted from the cemetery, leaving the Watcher and Slayer behind.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks everyone for taking time to ready my little story. Hopefully, you'll let me know what you thought, yes? You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
